


What We Love

by Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), star trek kelvin timeline
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Скотти любил шотландский виски, жаркие объятия и нежность.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Love

Скотти любил шотландский виски, жаркие объятия и нежность. Вне инженерного отсека, в котором ему не было равных по профессиональным качествам, он был добрым и простоватым в общении человеком. Скотти любил покопаться в механизмах даже на досуге, но если у него была возможность выпить, с кем-то пообжиматься или понежничать, он делал свой выбор в пользу того, что любил больше.   
  
Маккой появился в его жизни вполне закономерно как начальник медицинской службы «Энтерпрайз», с которым он регулярно виделся на планёрках, почти случайно как собутыльник, — Маккою нужно было починить кое-что в медотсеке, и от пришедшего Скотти он почувствовал запах спиртного, но не отругал, а потребовал поделиться, — и уж точно совершенно неожиданно как любовник.   
  
Просто однажды они сидели вдвоём в каюте у Маккоя, и тот жаловался на свою бывшую жену, а Скотти почему-то не мог отвести глаз от его губ. То ли у Скотти долго никого не было, то ли звёзды так сошлись, то ли просто Маккой обладал каким-то невероятным природным магнетизмом, но факт оставался фактом — Скотти наклонился и поцеловал его, собрав вкус виски и кофе, который Маккой на сменах пил литрами.   
  
Маккой любил хороший алкоголь, не вдаваясь в специфику его вида, страстный секс и целоваться. Скотти сошёлся с ним по всем трём пунктам, а после той ночи как-то незаметно втянулся и в его быт. Начал захаживать в медотсек под невинным предлогом «починить что-нибудь», копался в вечно барахлящих трикодерах, которые Маккой длинно и со вкусом материл, смотрел, как Маккой с его невозможными прекрасными руками колдует над медицинским оборудованием, осматривая пациентов…   
  
И всё же чего-то им не хватало. Однажды, уткнувшись во влажное от пота плечо Маккоя и пытаясь отдышаться после оргазма, Скотти именно об этом и задумался. А потом это не заставило себя ждать.   
  
Чехов всегда был связующим звеном между ним и Маккоем. Он обожал проводить свободное время в инженерном отсеке, хвостом ходя за Скотти и впитывая технические тонкости ухода за кораблём. А ещё — собрал у себя в каюте лучший на «Энтерпрайз» бар, регулярно пополняя его, активно занимался секс-туризмом в увольнительных, с полувзгляда очаровывая симпатичных инопланетянок, и был до беспамятства влюблён в доктора Маккоя.   
  
Поэтому, зайдя однажды в каюту к Маккою и увидев, как он сладко стонет в оргазме, удерживая под собой бьющегося в исступлении Чехова, Скотти не удивился. Лишь встал у стены и наблюдал за тем, как они медленно приходят в себя.  
  
И то ли Чехов действительно был настолько раскован — при всей силе чувств, испытываемых по отношению к Маккою, — то ли просто Скотти не заметил, что влюблённые взгляды всегда были направлены и на него, но, едва заметив его, Чехов позвал:   
  
— Скотти, иди к нам.  
  
Скотти оценивающе смотрел на них — затраханного Чехова, со стоном соскальзывающего с члена Маккоя, и на Маккоя, разморенно откидывающегося на постель. Он поманил его рукой, запуская пальцы в волосы Чехова и со вкусом его целуя...  
  
Раз Маккой не возражал, Скотти не видел причин отказывать, а Чехов оказался настолько же страстным и нежным одновременно, как и они сами, поэтому из дуэта их с Маккоем отношения превратились в триумвират.   
  
Просто, как оказалось, иногда гвоздя и детали недостаточно — если гвоздь и не гвоздь вовсе, а винт, то обязательно нужна какая-нибудь гайка — тогда всё будет идеально.   
  
Скотти и не представлял, что его жизнь может быть идеальней, чем после перевода с Дельта Веги на «Энтерпрайз». Но вечерами, согреваемый объятиями Паши и Леонарда, думал, что это именно так.


End file.
